Everybody's Fool
by Xment2bursX
Summary: He betrayed her. Jinx refuses to be the fool again. Slight angst. Song fic. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah! I totally own the Teen Titans/Evanescence! Yay for sarcasm. **

**Summary: He betrayed her. Jinx refused to be the fool again. Slight angst. Song fic. Drabble.**

_Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence.  
Just what we all need.  
More lies about a world that…_

Jinx was in the gym of the HIVE, punching bag out and music blaring. She rarely used the gym, and used the punching bags less. Only when she was furious. And at those times, the rest of the school knew to stay away and out of the 'danger zone'. Uniform discarded, Jinx wore black sweats and a purple tank top, black ribbon tied around her knuckles for protection as she beat the hanging bag. Her grey skin gleamed with sweat, pink hair fallen out of its horn shapes, but she paid no attention to her appearance. Just to pummelling the bag and the lyrics.

_Never was and never will be,  
Have you no shame don't you see me,  
You know you've got everybody fooled._

Jinx sang along with the chorus, in between pants of breath. Exhausted from the harsh practice, she didn't stop but redoubled the power in her punches and the occasional kicks. Now panting, Jinx's vision blurred and the punching bag became a new shape; one that made her grit her teeth and smack the training bag even harder.

Stone.

_Look here he comes now,  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh how we love you,  
No flaws when you're pretending.  
But now I know he…_

What right did he have to betray them anyway? Because he was a hero? A Titan? Since when did being a hero gave them the right to break a villains heart? They were meant to be good! She was the one meant to be breaking things! It was her fault, anyway, for trusting someone. For letting her walls down. For falling for someone. … For _loving_ someone.

_Never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.. _

Feeling the last of her energy leave her, Jinx fell to her knees onto the soft mats. Gasping for air, Jinx leaned forwards to rest her weight on her hands. She only realised she was crying when her salty tears hit her hands. Her shoulders shook as small sobbing sounds were ripped out of her. She hated crying and was glad that she was alone in the gym. Closing her pink cat-like eyes, Jinx desperately tried to calm herself down and force the tears to stop. A voice behind her made her forget about her emotions instantly.

_Without the mask where will you hide,  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

"Now, now, Jinx." Brother Blood said, soothingly as he same to stand next to her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. He had everybody fooled."

"Not you." The pink haired girl hissed, not caring if she would be punished for her tone. Her teacher paused.

"No. Not me."

Jinx's fury re-surfaced. Glaring at the ground and her tears that stained it, she was only just able to stop herself from yelling. "No, not you. And yet you let him in! You let him betray us! You let him hurt…" Jinx was mortified at the sound that came from her mouth. "You let him hurt me." She whispered, more tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. She couldn't help but flinch when he laid a hand on top her head.

"And if I knew that he would, Jinx, do you really think I would have let him?" Jinx said nothing, as she knew he was lying, and he continued. "All my students are important to me Jinx. If I had known, I would have allowed him to hurt you so." He left her, an evil smile playing on his lips.

_I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore._

A few minutes passed before Jinx stood, throwing a glare at the door. "Manipulative bastard." She mumbled, regaining her breath and resetting her sights on the - now miss-shapened - punching bag. Pink eyes narrowed as she squared her shoulders and straightened her back. Never again. Never again would she be played and toyed with. 'A good villain keeps their emotions and hearts locked away from everyone, never to be touched.' She remembered that from a text book from her first year in the HIVE. And she vowed on it, never again would she fall in love with anyone; especially not a hero. But this was before she saw his crystal blue eyes.

_  
Never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

.**AN: I was listening to this song and it just seemed to really fit the angst-y side of the Cyborg/Jinx pairing. What do you think? R n R, if you please. **

**Oh, I did tweak the lyrics a tiny bit. In the second verse (so the third bunch of lyrics down) it was 'she' instead of 'he'. For this fic, it sounds better and makes more sense as 'he'.**

**X**


End file.
